


Literature class was a joke, but no one is laughing

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Humor, M/M, Yamato is uptight, and also a bully, kakayamaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: Yamato is in his first semester of college. He gets a surprise when his teacher is his highschool crush?!





	Literature class was a joke, but no one is laughing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure what to do for this prompt but I had fun with it. One of my college professors actually told everyone they were in the wrong class. Day 2 for kakayama week!

Yamato walked briskly through the halls, scanning the door numbers as he passed. He pulled his jacket closer and adjusted the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder.

His fingers dancing across the fabric absent-mindedly. It had been drilled into him that if he wasn't early he was late; he wanted to arrive at least 15 minutes ahead of time.

Unfortunately, there had been an error in the schools systems that had changed most students schedules, Yamato being one of them. Now instead of botany for his first class it would be literature appreciation, a class he wasn't thrilled about but it was a requirement.

He had memorized the locations of his first classes before the schedule change, now his sense of direction was off. He hung a left and found the door he was looking for, it seemed many of the other students had the same idea as him. 

Most of the seats were already filled with bright eyed students who felt the need to give a first impression of initiative.

It was no surprise that everyone in this school would be disciplined and conscientious.

The school itself was prestigious and highly desired. However, only 2 types of people could dream of getting in. The first type are the ones with powerful connections and money to back them up. The second, we're the people who got in on full ride scholarships. 

Yamato was the second type. Countless sleepless nights, studying until he passed out or threw up or both, had been worth it to walk through the threshold.

Academics had been his way out of the foster care system, constantly shuttled around with no real footing or grounding force. This became the stability he craved and desired above all else.

Yamato gave the room a once over, searching for an open seat that would provide him the best vantage point. He found one, second row, third desk from the left, a near miss from dead center. Perfect! He happily took his seat and put his materials in front of him.

It didn't seem like the teacher was here yet, even though a briefcase rested on the desk in the far right corner.

He proceeded to take stock of the other students, trying to see who would be good in case they needed to partner up you never knew how the semester was going to go. Better safe then sorry. Sizing everyone up, there were some people he knew from the orientation. It was nice to see some familiar faces.

An intimate shock of white hair in his peripherals made him snap his head to the right. He gaped. Up against the wall, about two seats back from the front sat someone he had known from highschool. Not just anyone, his highschool crush, he had hung off Kakashi Hatake's every word in those days.

Following him around like a puppy, going along with whatever schemes Kakashi could think up, until Kakashi graduated about year and a half ahead of him.

He felt his face heat up, how embarrassing he thought, would Kakashi recognize him? Sure they had been pretty close when they were in school but Kakashi was always ahead of him, in every way, be it social standing or academic expectations.

If Yamato made a 95 on an exam, Kakashi would pull through with a 100, or if Yamato had made vice captain of a sports team Kakashi would immediately take the spot of captain. The asshole didn't even play sports. 

Yamato felt smug, now though, they were in the same class even though Kakashi should have 2 years on him at this point.

Now they were equals.

Yamato wanted to get his attention but Kakashi had his face in that damn book. Yamato swore Kakashi only kept it around to traumatize people, when they realized the contents, or flat out ignore them. Yamato rolled his eyes; Typical.

Yamato tapped his pencil and looked at the clock, class was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. But the teacher hadn't come in. 

Maybe the teacher had a schedule mishap too. But the brief case was already on the desk, there was a thick binder and papers scattered about, he frowned clicking his tongue in thought.

"If he's not here after 15 minutes, you guys know we can leave right?"

There's always that one person, always.

Right at the 15 minute mark, Kakashi put his book down and sauntered up to the front of the class and began writing on the board. Yamato raised an eyrbrow. He wrote his name in smooth characters and turned to face the class hands on the desk.

"Welcome to philosophy 1301. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'll be your instructor this semester."

Yamato nearly choked, surpressing a squawk of surprise, for starters he was in the wrong classroom! God that meant he was already late for his class and there went his great first impression, his whole semester was ruined. It wasn't even the end of the first day and he fucked up.

Then a surge of annoyance ripped through him, how was Kakashi already qualified to be teaching a course?! He felt, once again, like the older man had one upped him.

The class's eyes collectively went wide and they started scramble for their supplies, shoving papers and books back into their bags while furiously trying not to drop anything in their haste.

"Chill, I'm just fucking around, this is literature appreciation. You're all in the right class." everyone went still, eyes still wide as they settled back slowly and visibly relaxed.

Yamato's heart had nearly fallen out his ass! He had forgotten just how big of an asshole Kakashi really was. Why in the world did he ever have a crush on him in the first place? Good thing he was over that, dodged a bullet there.

Kakashi laughed, it was a good sound. A rumble that started in his chest and floated through the air and right between yamato's ribs.

Ah, fuck, that's why he liked him. Ah, fuck, he wasn't over that crush. Ah, fuck, bullet meet brain.

What a bastard.

"Okay, guys, the first lesson of the day was not everything is how it appears. Just as I was hidden in the class is also how some of the real messages of literature are hiding in plain sight. You have to see underneath the underneath. The second lesson is that I wrote gullible on the ceiling, take a look."

Instinctively Yamato looked up, he really had always taken whatever Kakashi had said to heart. Even now the habit had stuck with him.

His face bloomed red when he heard everyone in the class laugh, they weren't laughing with Kakashi, they were just laughing at him. 

But, taped to the ceiling was a sheet with the words "gullible" in big black letters and underneath was a sentence that read:

"Say nothing if you see this, you passed."

Yamato felt a small smile form and he looked forward, Kakashi was staring directly at him. His heart leapt to his throat at the piercing gaze.

"Second lesson! Always investigate for yourself. Everyone has a zero for the participation grade for today, everyone except..... Tenzo."

The class erupted in murmers and angry whispers with one "that's bullshit!" Thrown in there.

Yamato could feel the heavy glower of his peers at his back, great. Ah, there was his first impression, hell of a first impression at that.

"Um, my name is Yamato. Not Tenzo." Yamato had raised his hand and corrected with a voice as firm as he could muster.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him and  
picked up one of the papers from his desk, one visible eye inspecting each of the names.

"Mhm, seems it is now. But your name was Tenzo when you attended highschool, am I right?" Kakashi said cooly.

Yamato felt a muscle jump in his jaw, why couldn't Kakashi just drop it. It wasn't like this was the first time he had his name changed.

"I did go by that name, yes. But--"  
"Good, so, like I said, Tenzo had the right idea to look for himself instead of assuming what I said was false from the start."

Yamato clenched his fists, he really wasn't going to let that name go. 

This was going to be a long, long, long semester.  
\--  
And it had been, the semester was halfway over and Yamato had about as much as he could endure. Sure he could put up with the constant teasing, Kakashi using his other name and the class having labled him as the teachers pet.

However, what he could not endure was his steadying declining grade. It made no sense, he scored perfectly on the mock exams, turned in all his papers on time and always managed to snag the dreaded participation grade but yet, somehow, he was still on the precipice of failure.

He was constantly losing sleep over this class, it was going to bring his gpa down and he couldn't have that. He was unbearably high-strung when it came to his gpa.

Kakashi was handing back the results of the lastest test. Yamato took a deep breath and flipped his paper over, he knew he aced it. it was identical to the review packet afterall. He paled at the sight.

A bright red 68 was standing stark against the white of the paper. He felt the world go out of focus and nausea crawl up his throat. His hands were trembling. The paper at the edge of his desk taunted him until the class was dismissed.

He stayed behind, hunched over his desk and shuffling his papers, comparing his answers to the packet.

Kakashi sat at his desk, casually flipping through his obnoxiously bright covered book.

"Maa, Tenzo, you've been doing really bad on the tests lately. Maybe you need a tutor." Kakashi commented from behind the pages.

Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Are you offering?" He said exacerbated, one hand in his hair and the other curled to his chest.

"I think something could be arranged, I won't even charge you, much, for..some extra help, no doubt you could bring that grade up."

Yamato snorted. Yeah, right.

Yamato's eyes, snapped wide, then narrowed when he noticed the subtle smudges of easer and the minuscule change in handwriting.

He threw his bag on the desk and rifled through the rest of the tests, scrutinizing them. His jaw clenched and his mouth formed a tight line.

"You...son of a bitch." He hissed.

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi peeked over his book.

Yamato stood up and walked the few steps to Kakashi, slamming the papers down and making the desk rattle.

"You! Son! Of! A! Bitch!!" Yamato yelled, trembling with anger.

Kakashi looked unimpressed by the display.

"Do you know you can get suspended by yelling at a teacher?" He said innocently enough, Yamato resisted the urge to punch him in his stupid face. His stupid, handsome, charming, face.

"You've been changing my answers!" He pushed the paper into Kakashi's face.

"Oh, that?"

Yamato sputtered, he didn't know what to do with himself, how nonchalant Kakashi was about ruining his life.

"Why do I even like you! You're such a bastard! Do you know what failing this class would do to me??"

"So..." Kakashi put his hands under his chin and elbows on the table leaning into Yamato's face.  
"You like me?"

Yamato felt his anger momentarily dissipate, embarrassment taking it's place, before roaring back with vengeance. His hands tightened into fists, the paper crumbling between white knuckles.

"Maa, Tenzo, relax. Your grades are fine in the computer. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice or confront me. For someone so ahead of the curve you fell behind."

"Y...you were just fucking with me?" He deflated.

"Mhm, you wouldn't have stayed after class if I didn't think of some way. It's not like you would need extra credit or your teachers help. I just wanted some time with a fellow student?" Kakashi smiled.

Yamato bristled. But preened under the compliments, almost forgetting why he was so angry.

Oh, right, yeah, Kakashi is a bastard.

"Do...do you know how...oh my god, this whole time." Tenzo dropped his head, relieved he wasn't failing and now the shock of Kakashi scheming just to spend time with him. Exhaustion making him slump over.

"How about I make it up to you? Some extra credit of my own." Kakashi smirked.

Tenzo scrunched up his face and frowned.

"You know that teachers aren't supposed to ask their students out, right?" He deadpanned.

"Well, if it was just a senpai treating his underclassman for some lunch after school hours then there would be no trouble, would there?" He stood and started packing up.

Yamato gaped at him, not for the first time this semesters.

"But you're a teacher." He gave Kakashi a suspicious once over.

"Oh, I'm only qualified for this course,this class,specifically. I'm still technically enrolled as a student. " He shrugged as he put a hand on Yamato's shoulder and spun him around, pushing his hips up against the edge of the desk.

"But, now, how about a nice firm reprimand for yelling? I can't let you get away with that." He waggled his eyebrow.

Yamato promptly smacked him.

Bastard.

"Don't get any ideas from that gross book..." He looked to the side then looked up to him with a shy smile. "But...I guess I'll take my punishment?"

He really did just go along with whatever schemes Kakashi thought up.

Bastard.


End file.
